Stories About You
by JewELFishy1004
Summary: "Apa kau tahu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan semua ceritaku? Cukup tiga kata, dan semua ceritaku terdeskripsikan sudah. Kata itu adalah; Aku dan kau," A HAEHYUK FF!


REUPLOAD DARI WATTPAD polarisefrlf1004

You can check my wp for another ff and this ff's sequel :))

**Happy Reading ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ**

"Lee Donghae~"

"Hn,"

Aku mendengus. Orang yang sedari tadi duduk didepanku ini sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Dia hanya meresponku dengan dua huruf. Kalau tidak 'Hn' , ya 'Hm' . Terkadang, tiga huruf. 'Hng?'. Sudah.

Menyebalkan.

Mata teduhnya itu masih tetap memandang benda berlayar 14 inch didepannya. Jari-jarinya masih aktif bergerak di keyboard, mengetik kata-kata yang entah apa. Sungguh! Apakah baginya lebih enak menekan-nekan keyboard keras itu daripada meremas tanganku, huh?

Rasanya aku ingin menutup laptopnya kasar dan membantingnya, lalu mengunci tubuhnya dengan pelukanku.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku juga tidak punya hak untuk marah padanya. Hak bermanja-manja dengannya pun aku tak punya.

Kami hanya sahabat.

Setidaknya itu perasaannya.

Namun tidak dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta dan sayang antar sahabat.

Aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya, tubuhnya, perhatiannya.

Terkadang aku iri dengan laptop dan tumpukan kertas-kertas penuh coretan editor yang selalu menyita penuh waktunya. Terkadang aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari kedua benda itu agar aku selalu dipandang dan diperhatikan olehnya.

Aku tahu aku menyedihkan karena mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Tapi hey! Kita tidak bisa memilih kemana cinta akan berlabuh. Kalian tahu itu!

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanyaku akhirnya, sambil menaruh kepalaku di meja.

Aku memandang mata beningnya yang dibingkai kacamata. Dia masih belum menjawabku, dan masih berkonsentrasi pada cerita yang dia ketik.

Lee Donghae, nama orang yang kucintai ini. Dia sangat suka menulis. Dari kami masih sekolah menengah, dia sudah menulis banyak cerita, yang kuakui sangat menarik. Dia bisa mempermainkan perasaanku hanya dengan tulisannya. Dia beraliran kontemporer, tidak terikat aturan apapun. Dia berimajinasi seliar mungkin, sebebas mungkin, tanpa peduli batasan.

Saat itu dia menulis untuk kesenangsnnya saja. Untuk mencurahkan pikirannya. Waktunya belum tersita 100% untuk menulis. Setidaknya, aku masih mendapatkan jatah waktunya sekitar 40%.

Hingga dia memutuskan menjadi penulis, dan menerbitkan karyanya. Aku tak kaget sama sekali ketika tahu karyanya menjadi best seller. Semenjak saat itu. Surga baginya, neraka bagiku.

100% waktunya untuk bercumbu dengan kata-kata. Dengan majas. Dengan imajinasi. Dengan dimensi keempatnya sendiri. Bahkan aku bersyukur jika dia masih bisa meluangkan waktunya 0.1% untuk menemaniku.

Disini, aku, yang sudah menjadi tawanan dan budak cinta tak berbalasnya, memilih untuk mengikutinya dan tinggal bersamanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia tinggal sendiri. Aku sangat tahu tipenya dia, dimana dia tak pernah mau beraktifitas selain menulis, kalau dia belum merasa puas dengan cerita yang ditulisnya.

Sudah tahun keempat aku menemaninya dalam meniti perjalanan karirnya. Yang artinya, sudah empat tahun aku menelan pil pahit bersamanya.

Namun ya sudahlah. Asal masih bisa bersamanya dan memandangnya sedekat ini, sudah cukup bagiku. Aku harus memahaminya.

Walau dia tak pernah bisa memahamiku.

Aku menghela napas berat begitu tak mendapat respon dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Dia masih terdiam, dan aku masih mendengar suara ketikan keyboard.

"..ya sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamar saja. Aku mengantuk," kataku akhirnya, tak tahan karena didiamkan olehnya.

Belum sempat aku berbalik badan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya,

"Jangan pergi,"

Aku seketika langsung saja memandangnya yang masih berkonsentrasi pada benda didepannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin memandang wajahmu, agar aku tidak stress,"

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya (yang selalu ingin kuraup dalam-dalam) itu. Apa maksudnya?

"..m-maksudmu?"

Dia masih saja mengetik ketika aku menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

Dua detik aku menunggu. Dan jawaban yang dia berikan seketika saja langsung membuatku melemparkan boneka pisang yang kudekap sedari tadi, pada wajah tampannya.

"Karena wajahmu sangat lucu dan konyol ketika menungguku. Aku menyukainya. Wajahmu bisa membuat otakku cooling down dengan sendirinya,"

Aku tak peduli dengan teriakannya yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab atas matanya yang terkena kacamata karena lemparan boneka pisangku.

Biar saja matanya sakit! Dasar Lee Donghae idiot!

Dan sempat-sempatnya kau merona dan berharap lebih padanya, Lee Hyukjae! Kau memang lebih idiot daripada Donghae yang kau cintai itu.

* * *

Sebentar lagi deadline. Lima hari lagi, tepatnya. Donghae benar-benar tidak menganggapku ada. Dia bolak balik kantor, menemui editor, mengangkat telepon, dan tentu saja, mengetik.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku tidak bisa egois. Seperti biasa, aku hanya harus menyiapkan makan untuknya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengingatkannya mandi, dan pergi bekerja sebagai guru dance (yang kulakukan karena aku bosan. Sebetulnya, Donghae lah yang menanggung biaya hidup kami berdua, sebagai tanda terimakasih katanya. As expected. Berharap apa aku). Aku melihat kesibukannya, aku tahu stressnya dia. Aku harus bertahan lagi untuk melalui fase ini. Aku hanya cukup membayangkan liburan yang sebentar lagi dia dapatkan. Karena hanya di waktu itu dia tak mendapatkan jadwal apapun, hanya menunggu bukunya launching, dan pembicaraan royalty. Biasanya, hari pertama dan kedua ketika Donghae kosong, Donghae akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, atau pulang ke kampung halaman kami.

Iya, bertahanlah. Bayangkan hari indah setelah ini, Lee Hyukjae.

"Ya? Ah, Mi Yeon ssi!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Donghae yang berubah semangat ketika menerima panggilan itu.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Donghae sangat semangat ketika menjawab panggilan dari orang lain. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengangkat dengan suara sok penuh wibawa.

Mi Yeon? Siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ya? Ya.. ah, sebetulnya aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang.. eh? Harus hari ini?" Aku menguping pembicaraan Donghae dengan orang bernama Mi Yeon itu. Aku belum menangkap pembicaraan mereka, namun satu yang pasti; mereka bukan kolega kerja.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Kita bertemu di cafe yang kapan hari saja ya,"

Disitu rasanya aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku.

Seorang Lee Donghae? Meluangkan waktunya di penghujung deadline untuk bertemu dengan orang itu?

Sebenarnya, siapa Mi Yeon itu?!

Bahkan aku pun tidak pernah menjadi prioritasnya! Aku! Yang selalu ada untuknya! Yang selalu disampingnya!

"..Hyuk, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan ke lazuli cafe sebentar. Ada urusan," aku mendengar Donghae berpamitan, lalu aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan tertutup setelah itu.

Baiklah. Misi pembuntutan detektif Lee Hyukjae dimulai.

* * *

Dan disinilah aku. Di pojok cafe, dengan memakai masker, topi, dan kacamata. Aku memandang Donghae lekat-lekat. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa Mi Yeon.

Donghae masih terdiam, dengan jari-jari yang menari di ponselnya. Sesekali dia melirik arlojinya.

Sebegitu pentingnya kah dia untukmu, Donghae?

Tak terasa mataku memanas begitu membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa Donghae menyukai orang bernama Mi Yeon itu. Sebetulnya itu tak aneh, Donghae juga punya hak untuk mencintai orang, kan?

Tapi aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku tak akan mungkin bisa menerimanya.

Katakan aku terlalu terobsesi. Nyatanya aku sangat mencintai Donghae. Aku tak ingin Donghae jatuh di tangan siapapun.

Tak berapa lama, mataku melihat sesosok perempuan cantik dan manis, dengan tubuh yang indah, berbalut dress hitam simple yang menawan. Dan seketika itu pula aku melihat Donghae berdiri, dan melambaikan tangannya.

Oh tidak.

Aku melihat Donghae tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sangat ingin kulihat akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Donghae memberikannya pada orang lain.

Tak berapa lama, mereka duduk berhadapan, sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan yang santai dan menyenangkan, hingga kulihat Donghae menyerahkan kotak beludru warna merah pada perempuan bernama Mi Yeon itu.

Tidak. Cukup. Mataku, jangan melihatnya lagi.

Namun akhirnya, aku melihatnya.

Mi Yeon mengangkat isi dari kotak itu.

Kalung, dengan batu garnet merah yang menghiasinya.

Saat itu, aku merasa ingin mati saja.

* * *

Hancur sudah harapanku.

Tak perlu penjelasan lebih. Donghae pasti sudah melamar Mi Yeon. Kalung indah itu sebagai buktinya.

Donghae mencintai orang lain.

Aku tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Diriku tak cukup untuk Donghae. Donghae menginginkan lebih dari diriku.

Air mataku terus menetes. Aku tertawa pilu, menertawakan kebodohanku yang selalu mengharapkan cintaku dibalas oleh Donghae.

Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin mentalku akan tetap sehat kalau melihat Donghae membawa Mi Yeon ke apartemen.

Aku tak peduli air mataku yang menetes ke setiap baju yang kumasukkan dalam koper. Aku tak ingin repot-repot menghapusnya. Biarlah, biarlah air mataku mengalir. Dengan begini, setidaknya secuil dari rasa sakitku ikut terbawa alirannya.

"Hyuk..? Kau mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Donghae dari ambang pintu.

Ah, aku lupa menutupnya.

"Hyuk? Kau kenapa menangis? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memasukkan bajumu ke koper?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi sambil mendatangiku.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabku susah payah, menahan isakanku.

Setelah aku menjawab, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Haha, lihat? Dia seperti sudah tak akan menahanku lagi.

"..Kenapa? Kau rindu appa, eomma?" tanya Donghae, yang terdengar konyol di telingaku.

"Tugasku menemanimu sudah selesai, Hae. Sekarang, kau sudah punya orang yang akan selalu bersamamu, kan? Selamat," kataku, menahan rasa sesak dan sakit yang menghujam dadaku.

Dengan segera aku memasukkan bajuku asal, dan menutup zipper koperku.

"..apa maksudmu, Hyuk? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Oh Lee Donghae. Kenapa kau se idiot ini?

Dan kenapa aku jatuh pada idiot sepertimu?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Lee Donghae. Aku tahu. Kau sudah punya orang yang akan mendampingimu. Aku yakin kalian akan tinggal bersama, disini, sebentar lagi. Untuk apa aku, SAHABATMU, tetap disini?" Aku menekan kata yang selalu mengusik perasaanku.

Lee Hyukjae hanya sahabat dari Lee Donghae. Tidak lebih.

Aku lah yang bodoh karena berharap aku dapat melampaui batas kata 'sahabat' bajingan itu. Namun ternyata Donghae membangun tembok yang terlalu tinggi untuk kulampaui.

"...sudahlah, hiks," isakanku akhirnya lolos juga, "Aku akan pergi. Berbahagialah. Maafkan aku yang selama ini mengganggumu,"

Dengan segera aku meraih pegangan koperku. Aku harus segera keluar darisini, tanpa memandang wajah Donghae. Aku tak yakin masih bisa menguatkan hatiku untuk pergi jika aku menatap wajah Donghae.

Tiba-tiba, tak kusangka, Donghae meraih tanganku, membuang koper yang kupegang, dan membawaku kasar, menempel ke tembok kamar, mengunci gerakanku.

"Lepaskan aku, Lee Donghae! Aku mau pergi!" Teriakku, sambil meronta.

Tapi percuma. Kekuatan Donghae lebih besar dariku. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan kunciannya, membuatku meringis.

"..katakan, apa maksudmu, Lee Hyukjae," kata Donghae sambil menatap mataku, yang detik itu pula menghipnotisku, "Apa maksud dari kata-katamu yang aku sudah menemukan pendampingku?'

Air mataku semakin deras keluar, aku tak dapat menahan isakan dan tangisanku lagi. Aku tak bisa lagi membawa beban berat ini didadaku.

"Aku melihatnya, bodoh! Aku melihatmu, menyerahkan kalung pada perempuan itu! Mengakulah, Donghae! Kau melamarnya kan?!" Teriakku, aku frustasi.

"Aku tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan status 'sahabat' yang kita sandang! Aku menginginkan lebih! AKU MENCINTAIMU, DONGHAE IDIOT! Hiks.."

Ah.

Akhirnya. Aku mengatakannya.

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lebih deras daritadi. Bebanku terangkat. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tak peduli lagi kalau Donghae sudah tidak menganggapku temannya lagi. Itu lebih baik. Aku bisa menjauhi sumber sakit hatiku yang luar biasa ini.

Aku merasakan cengkraman pada tanganku melonggar. Dia melepaskannya. Tak ayal, dadaku semakin perih, sesak, dan sakit. Artinya, dia sudah melepasku. Tangisanku semakin menggila.

Sekarang, Lee Hyukjae sudah bukan siapa-siapa bagi Lee Donghae.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku.

Aku membulatkan mataku.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kusangka.

Donghae. Memelukku.

Namun, bukannya senyuman bahagia yang kukeluarkan. Melainkan senyuman pilu dan penuh luka.

"..Lepaskan, Donghae. Jangan membuatku berharap. Jangan mengasihani aku. Aku tak butuh dikasihani,"

Namun pelukannya semakin erat begitu aku selesai mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Diam, Hyuk. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi. Aku bisa mati kalau kau meneruskannya," Donghae akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau terus menerus mengataiku idiot, bodoh. Lalu kau merasa bahwa kau jenius, begitu? Karena itu, kau seenak dirimu membuat spekulasi, yang tanpa kau sadari bodoh itu?" kata Donghae, sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dalam mataku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sekarang, aku yang bingung disini.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menemukan pendamping hidupku, dan aku akan tinggal disini sebentar lagi? Jangan bodoh Hyuk," Donghae menyentil hidungku, "Aku sudah tinggal bersama calon pendamping hidupku selama empat tahun disini, kalau kau ingin tahu,"

Ha? Disini? Di apartemennya? Empat tahun? Tapi selama itu hanya ada aku dan Donghae..

Ah.

Maksudnya..

"Kalau kau masih belum menangkapnya, Tuan Pintar. Calon pendamping hidupku adalah kau. Hanya kau, Lee Hyukjae. Tak ada yang lain. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk,"

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau emosi sekarang.

Aku menutupi wajahku, "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku selama ini..? Hiks.."

"Hmm.. karena aku belum merasa pantas? Untukku, menjadikanmu hanya sebagai kekasih tanpa kepastian, itu tak ada bedanya dengan menyiksamu. Oleh karena itu, aku menunggu diriku matang, cukup materi, dan.. yah, langsung melamarmu,"

Mendengar nada santai yang Donghae keluarkan, tak ayal membuatku memukul-mukul dadanya yang bidang.

Dasar idiot.

"Bodoh. Kau malah menyiksaku karena kau menjadi terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu, tanpa memedulikanku, idiot! Donghae brengsek!"

Kudengar Donghae tertawa, lalu memelukku, dan menghapus air mataku. Lalu dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibirku.

"Hush, bibirmu tak pantas mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu," kata Donghae lembut, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak sadar kalau aku menjadi sedingin itu dan malah melukaimu,"

Aku terdiam, dan merona. Aku akhirnya memberanikan diriku memeluknya.

Eh.

Tunggu sebentar.

"..Kalau begitu, Mi Yeon itu siapa? Kenapa kau memberinya kalung?" Tanyaku, yang kemudian bayangan hitam aneh menyelimuti otakku kembali, "Hiks.. kau mempermainkanku, kah Donghae? Kau.. kau.. sebetulnya melamar Mi Yeon, tapi-tapi kau juga ingin memanfaatkanku-"

Kata-kataku tenggelam tetiba. Bibirku langsung dikunci olehnya.

Oleh bibirnya, lebih tepatnya.

Aku merasakan bibirnya menyapu bibirku lembut, lalu aku melenguh perlahan begitu aku merasakan bibir bawahku dihisapnya lembut.

"..Berisik sekali. Kau benar-benar sok tahu, Hyuk," katanya setelah melepas pagutannya pada bibirku.

"Kalau kau maksud kalung, maksudmu yang didalam sini?" katanya, mengembalikan kesadaranku yang direnggutnya tadi dengan ciumannya, sembari menyerahkan kotak beludru merah yang kulihat di cafe.

Aku mengangguk.

Donghae tersenyum, "Bukalah,"

Aku menurutinya. Kemudian aku melihat kalung yang sama dengan yang kulihat di cafe, namun dengan batu yang berbeda.

Yang kulihat ini, sapphire blue.

"..ini?"

"Mi Yeon adalah Jewelry Designer. Kapan hari aku memesan kalung untukmu. Tapi aku menyuruh Mi Yeon mengganti liontinnya. Semua gara-gara aku sangat sibuk, aku tidak sempat menjelaskan mendetail pada Mi Yeon kalung seperti apa yang ingin kupesan. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, ternyata dia menggunakan garnet, yang kurasa kurang pantas untukmu. Aku akhirnya memintanya untuk mengganti liontinnya, dengan sapphire, yang kurasa lebih cocok untukmu yang kalem ketika mengurusku," kata Donghae, dan sekilas kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya,

"Mi Yeon bilang, dia harus pergi ke Paris besok lusa sampai bulan depan, jadi aku harus menemuinya hari ini kalau ingin mengganti liontinnya. Yah karena aku tak tahan untuk menunda melamarmu, jadi.."

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jadi ini.. untukku? Kalung ini, untukku?

Harapanku.. jadi nyata?

"Aku akan menemui eomma dan appa minggu depan, begitu deadlineku terlewati, jadi- Oi Hyuk! Kau kenapa menangis lagi?"

aku terus terisak, menutup mataku yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks.. bodoh.. aku senang.. harapan-hiks- ku jadi nyata.. Donghae.. Hae.. hiks.."

Kemudian aku merasakan tubuh kekar Donghae memelukku lembut, menciumi rambutku, dan turun ke keningku, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyuk. Maaf membuatmu menunggu dan salah paham. Maaf aku dingin padamu. Dan terimakasih selalu ada untukku selama ini,"

Aku mengangguk, masih terisak didadanya, memeluknya erat.

"Hyuk," panggilnya, dan aku mendongakkan wajah penuh airmataku, melihatnya, "Will you marry me? And always beside me until we can't breath?"

Aku tertawa tulus. Kebahagiaan dalam hatiku membuncah.

Aku mengangguk antusias, dan aku melihat senyuman yang sangat kurindukan di bibir tipisnya itu.

"I do," kataku, dan Donghae langsung menipiskan jarak diantara kami.

Bibir kami bertemu. Menyalurkan cinta yang lama terpendam. Dan akhirnya mekar, dalam hati kami masing-masing.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Kami sudah siap di ranjang, untuk menjemput mimpi.

Ya, setelah Donghae melamarku, kami memutuskan untuk tidur di satu kamar, satu ranjang.

Tidur dengan dipeluk tubuh hangat Donghae. Tidur dengan menghirup aroma Donghae yang sangat kusuka. Ah.. betapa bahagianya aku.

Namun, saat ini aku belum mengantuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meraih buku tebal dimeja nakas samping kasur kami, dan membacanya.

Ketika aku mulai tenggelam dalam cerita yang kubaca, aku mendengar Donghae menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Hyuk, ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah membaca cerita-ceritaku?"

"Hm? Pernah, waktu sekolah menengah," jawabku, sambil memandang Donghae yang sudah rebahan.

"Yang baru-baru ini? Hm.. 6 tahunan ini?"

Aku mengingat-ingatnya, "Hmm.. aku hanya membaca karyamu yang fantasy.. dan.. sci-fi," aku melipat jari-jariku, mencoba mendata buku-buku Donghae, "Ceritamu lumayan banyak, aku belum membaca semuanya. Kenapa?"

"Yang romance?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu suka baca cerita romansa,"

Kulihat Donghae mendecih. Aku menautkan alisku, heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, Hyuk.. semua bukuku, cerpenku, pasti menggunakan nama Spencer dan Aiden,"

Aku mengangguk. Dua tokoh yang sudah seperti trademark dari karya-karya Donghae. Bahkan aku, pernah jatuh cinta dengan tokoh fiksi bernama Aiden yang Donghae ciptakan itu. Dan aku selalu iri dengan Spencer yang selalu ada dan diperhatikan oleh Aiden.

Tapi itu dulu, cerita sembilan tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebetulnya punya orang yang menginspirasiku untuk menghidupkan dua anak itu,"

Aku menutup buku yang kubaca, aku tertarik dengan behind story dua tokoh itu, "Siapa?"

Donghae terkekeh. Lalu dia menegakksn tubuhnya, meraup bibirku.

"Aiden, itu aku. Spencer, itu kau," kata Donghae, "Bahkan kau bisa mendeskripsikan semua ceritaku dengan tiga kata. Aku dan kau. Semua ceritaku, adalah imajinasi liarku akan kita berdua," katanya.

"Padahal kukira kau membaca cerita romance ku, untuk menunjukkan sedalam apa aku mencintaimu. Aku menuliskan semua perasaanku, bahkan hasratku akanmu, dalam tokoh Aiden,"

Aku merona mendengarnya.

Yaampun.

Kurasa, aku sudah benar-benar terperangkap dalam jeratan pujangga picisan disampingku ini.

**END**

**A/N**

Jewel disini! Long time no update! Hehe. Ya.. jadi.. saya lebih aktif di wp. Dn mungkin ini akan jadi ff terakhir saya yg saya up di ffn. Jadi, yang ingin keep in touch sama saya, anda bisa mengunjungi wp saya! ^^ ga bosen promosi, ini akun wp saya: polarisefrlf1004 . Atau search aja pakai judul ff ini, nanti bakal keluar kok.

INI ADA SEQUEL NYA KOK YA. DI WP HEHE. /sansplis

Maaf kalau banyak typos dan alur yang aneh.. saya tak mengecek ulang..

Oh ada yang tau Mi Yeon? Member G idle hehe. Saya bukan fans nya, tapi saya suka aja dengerin lagu-lagunya.

Mind to give me review?


End file.
